wm43_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
New Spongebob Rankings
Total Amazing *Just One Bite *Band Geeks *Atlantis Squarepantis *Christmas Who? *Frankendoodle *Chocolate with Nuts *Welcome to The Chum Bucket *Can You Spare a Dime? *SB-129 *Dying for Pie *Shanghaied *Snowball Effect *I Had an Accident *Spongebob Meets the Strangler *Krusty Towers *Wet Painters *Roller Cowards *Graveyard Shift *Dunces and Dragons *One Krab's Trash *F.U.N *Wishing you Well *No Weenies Allowed *The Algae's Always Greener *Sailor Mouth *Skill Crane *Nasty Patty *Squidville *Idiot Box *Have You Seen This Snail *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Big Pink Loser *My Pretty Seahorse *Artist Unknown *Pizza Delivery *Krab Borg *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *The Pink Purlonior *Krusty Love *Imitation Krabs *Club Spongebob *Krabs a la Mode *Mrs Puff, You're Fired *Friend or Foe *The Camping Episode *Life of Crime *Rock Bottom *Krusty Krab Training Video *The Fry Cook Games *Rock a Bye Bivalve *Procrastination *Arrgh Great *Squid on Strike *Something Smells *Born Again Krabs *The Great Snail Race *The Lost Mattress *Walking Small *The Bully *Clams *Krabs vs Plankton *Survival of the Idiots *Employee of the Month *Jellyfish Jam *Squilliam Returns *Sing a Song of Patrick *Patty Hype *Doing Time *Squid's Day Off *Fools in April *Texas *Goo Goo Gas *Selling Out *Sleepy Time *Mid-Life Crustacean *Culture Shock *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III *Enemy In-Law *Plankton's Army *Shell of a Man *Pickles *Opposite Day *Karate Choppers *No Free Rides *Valentine's Day *Karate Island *Wormy *Best Frenemies *Jellyfish Hunter *The Two Faces of Squidward *Suds *Best Day Ever *Home Sweet Pineapple *Spy Buddies *Plankton! *That's No Lady *New Student Starfish *Scaredy Pants *The Donut of Shame *Pressure *The Paper *The Secret Box *Bubble Buddy *Ripped Pants *The Smoking Peanut *BlackJack *Whale of a Birthday *Squeaky Boots Good *Hooky *Spongebob vs The Patty Gadget *The Krusty Plate *Ugh *I Was a Teenage Gary *20000 Patties Under the Sea *Once Bitten *Gary Takes a Bath *Pest of the West *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Hall Monitor *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm *The Inmates of Summer *Ghost Host *Sandy's Rocket *The Krusty Sponge *Naughty Nautical Neighbors *Jellyfishing *Blackened Sponge *Missing Identity *Squidtastic Voyage *New Digs *I'm Your Biggest Fanatic *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II *New Leaf *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Prehibernation Week *Bummer Vacation *Bubblestand *Bucket Sweet Bucket *Your Shoe's Untied *Krabby Land *Neptune's Spatula *Help Wanted *Money Talks *Picture Day *Spongeguard on Duty *Boating School *I'm With Stupid *Chimps Ahoy Decent *Tea at the Treedome *Driven to Tears *Slimy Dancing *Bossy Boots *Squirrel Jokes *Funny Pants *The Original Fry Cook *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *Pranks a Lot *To Save a Squirrel *Patrick Smartpants Okay *Hocus Pocus *Reef Blower *Born to be Wild *Boat Smarts *Grandma's Kisses *Nature Pants *As Seen on TV *Dumped *Rise and Shine *The Chaperone *The Sponge Who Could Fly *Mermaid Man vs Spongebob *Musclebob BuffPants Meh *Squidbob Tentaclepants *Party Pooper Pants *Rule of Dumb *Night Light *Pat No Pay *Good Neighbors *Banned in Bikini Bottom *A Flea in her Dome *Le Big Switch *Good Ol' Whatshisname *Spongehenge *All That Glitters *Stanley S. Squarepants Bad *Wigstruck *Whatever Happened to Spongebob? *Breath of Fresh Squidward *The Thing Terrible *Squid Wood *Fungus Among Us *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *Waiting *To Love a Patty Depressed Luigi Color Rankings Purple: 10/10 Light Blue: 9/10 Dark Blue: 8/10 Light Green: 7/10 Dark Green: 6/10 Yellow: 5/10 Orange: 4/10 Red: 3/10 Maroon: 2/10 Gray: 1/10 Season 1 1.SB-129 2.F.U.N 3.Pizza Delivery 4.Rock Bottom 5.Arrgh 6.Walking Small 7.Employee of the Month 8.Jellyfish Jam 9.Fools in April 10.Texas 11.Sleepy Time 12.Culture Shock 13.Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost 14.Pickles 15.Opposite Day 16.Karate Choppers 17.Valentine's Day 18.Suds 19.Home Sweet Pineapple 20.Plankton! 21.Scaredy Pants 22.The Paper 23.Ripped Pants 24.Squeaky Boots 25.Hooky 26.I Was a Teenage Gary 27.Hall Monitor 28.Sandy's Rocket 29.Naughty Nautical Neighbors 30.Jellyfishing 31.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II 32.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 33.Bubblestand 34.Neptune's Spatula 35.Help Wanted 36.Boating School 37.Tea at the Treedome 38.Reef Blower 39.Nature Pants 40.The Chaperone 41.Musclebob BuffPants Season 2 1.Band Geeks 2.Christmas Who? 3.Frankendoodle 4.Welcome to the Chum Bucket 5.Dying for Pie 6.Shanghaied 7.Graveyard Shift 8.Sailor Mouth 9.Squidville 10.Big Pink Loser 11.Artist Unknown 12.Krusty Love 13.Imitation Krabs 14.Life of Crime 15.The Fry Cook Games 16.Procrastination 17.Squid on Strike 18.Something Smells 19.Survival of the Idiots 20.Patty Hype 21.Squid's Day Off 22.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III 23.No Free Rides 24.Wormy 25.Jellyfish Hunter 26.Pressure 27.The Secret Box 28.Bubble Buddy 29.The Smoking Peanut 30.Gary Takes a Bath 31.Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm 32I'm Your Biggest Fanatic 33.Prehibernation Week 34.Your Shoe's Untied 35.I'm With Stupid 36.Bossy Boots 37.Squirrel Jokes 38.Grandma's Kisses 39.Dumped Season 3 Amazing: *Just One Bite *Chocolate with Nuts *Can You Spare a Dime *Snowball Effect *I Had an Accident *Spongebob Meets the Strangler *Wet Painters *One Krab's Trash *No Weenies Allowed *The Algae's Always Greener *Nasty Patty *Idiot Box *My Pretty Seahorse *Krab Borg *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *Club Spongebob *The Camping Episode *Krusty Krab Training Video *Rock a Bye Bivalve Great: *Born Again Krabs *The Great Snail Race *The Bully *Clams *Squilliam Returns *Doing Time *Mid-Life Crustacean *Plankton's Army *New Student Starfish Good: *Ugh *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Missing Identity *Krabby Land *Spongeguard on Duty Decent: *Pranks a Lot Okay: *As Seen on TV *The Sponge Who Could Fly Meh: *Party Pooper Pants Season 4 Amazing: *Krusty Towers *Dunces and Dragons *Wishing You Well *Skill Crane *Have You Seen This Snail *Fear of a Krabby Patty *The Pink Purlonior *Mrs Puff You're Fired Great: *The Lost Mattress *Krabs vs Plankton *Selling Out *Enemy In-Law *Shell of a Man *Karate Island *Best Frenemies *Best Day Ever *That's No Lady *Whale of a Birthday Good: *Once Bitten *Ghost Host *Squidtastic Voyage *New Leaf *Bummer Vacation *Chimps Ahoy Decent: *Driven to Tears *Funny Pants *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *Patrick Smartpants Okay: *Hocus Pocus *Born to be Wild Meh: *Squidbob TentaclePants *Rule of Dumb *Good Neighbors *All That Glitters *The Gift of Gum Bad: *Wigstruck *The Thing Terrible: *Squid Wood Season 5 Amazing: *Atlantis Squarepantis *Roller Cowards *Krabs a la Mode *Friend or Foe Great: *Sing a Song of Patrick *Goo Goo Gas *The Two Faces of Squidward *Spy Buddies *The Donut of Shame *BlackJack Good: *Spongebob vs The Patty Gadget *The Krusty Plate *20000 Patties Under the Sea *Pest of the West *The Inmates of Summer *The Krusty Sponge *Blackened Sponge *New Digs *Bucket Sweet Bucket *Money Talks *Picture Day Decent: *Slimy Dancing *The Original Fry Cook *To Save a Squirrel Okay: *Boat Smarts *Rise and Shine *Mermaid Man vs Spongebob Meh: *Night Light *Pat No Pay *Banned in Bikini Bottom *A Flea in her Dome *Le Big Switch *Good Ol' Whatshisname *Spongehenge *Stanley S. Squarepants Bad: *Whatever Happened to Spongebob *Breath of Fresh Squidward Terrible: *Fungus Among Us *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *Waiting *To Love a Patty Season 6 *Suction Cup Symphony *Not Normal *Gone *Spongicus *House Fancy *Krabby Road *Nautical Novice *Penny Foolish Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12